Cinder VS Scorpion (DB)
Cinder VS Scorpion is the 22nd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Cinder from Killer Instinct and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat in a battle between two pyrokinetic fighters from fighting games that kill. Description Killer Instinct VS Mortal Kombat - Two Fighters who fight with fire in Fighting Games that allows you to kill the opponent come in to fight today, which one of these Hell-Fire users win this death battle? Interlude Wiz: Fighting Games have a consistant of elements that are commonly used. Boomstick: And mostly it's like Ki, Wind and others, but there's acouple of them with Fire to beat the shit out of anyone anyday! and today these two are the prime example of using fire. Wiz: Cinder, the Fire Theif from Killer Instinct Boomstick: And Scorpion, the Firery Ninja of Mortal Kombat, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Cinder Wiz: Crimelord. Thief. Ben Ferris was nothing more than a veteran with a life of petty crime. Boomstick: Then One Day! UltraTech, AKA Evil Walmart attacked and Ben decided to sneak into UltraTech and obtain information on something called "Project Cinder". However, the information needed was so scarce that even the greatest agencies in the world could not find any information. Wiz: Then One Day! UltraTech found Ben, only for Ben to figure out that his body was in flames, thought to be dead, somehow he wasn't really dead Boomstick: Yep and onforward, Ben would be known as...Cinder! Wiz: Cinder then had a job to do from UltraTech: Defeat Glacius in the Tournament. Boomstick: And since then! Both Glacius and Cinder became heated adversaries! Haha! "Heated!" Wiz: Cinder became one of Killer Instinct's most feared villains, both in and out of universe. In-universe, he's a cocky bastard who can usually beat his opponents using pure speed. Out of universe, however, he's also one of the most broken characters in the game. In fact, he's a literal game-breaker in the fact that once, there were many Killer Instinct arcade machines that had to be pulled because of a glitch related to Cinder. Boomstick: Wait! So your telling me that one of Killer Instinct's most popular characters breaks the game so easily that he goes by a different name, and he has a glitch associated with him?! Wiz: Seems like it Boomstick, I'm glad no one has banned him yet. Unlike Meta Knight from Brawl and Bayonetta from Smash 4. Boomstick: Cinder's body being made of fire allows for some pretty "blazin'" attacks! He usually just likes to shoot fire out of his hands, like a flamethrower IN your hands! It's pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Wiz: Strangely enough, Cinder's mutation also allowed for him to alter his body to become intangible or invisible. However, he cannot be both at once, for some strange reason. Boomstick: And just like very other character in Killer Instinct, he can punch someone so high into the sky that the ground looks small to them! I'd say that's pretty damn strong! Wiz: Using the fire on his body, Cinder has also found a way to fly. Combined with his newly-found speed, Cinder can be one tough guy to defeat, as his speed and flight usually means he can wear out opponents simply by repeatedly attacking them. He's basically one of the essentials for a rushdown character. Boomstick: And then when the remake came out, Cinder came out with a cool new moveset, including some cool weapons called Pyrobombs! Wiz: Cinder's Pyrobombs are similar to The Demoman's Stickybombs, being able to attach to their targets without fail. However, it is up to Cinder to detonate the bombs, as after around seven seconds, they will harmlessly dissipate. Boomstick: Hell, if Cinder even takes an attack while he's got Pyrobombs up, they fizzle out! But don't count out the Pyrobombs just yet! Cinder can rack up a ton of these babies, and once he's done blitzing you with his speed, he can set 'em all off and give his foes the worst third-degree burns since my past job as a chef! Wiz: You worked as a chef? Boomstick: Maaaaaaaybe. Wiz: Wow. I... never knew that. Huh, I guess you learn more every day. But strangely enough, Cinder can control shadow to a slight degree through his Shadow Moves. These moves don't differ too much from his other moves, but it's interesting to point out. Boomstick: When Cinder wants to bring the heat, he fires up with his Unique Trait, appropriately named "Fired Up!"! This is when he glows even brighter and his flames get hotter! Wiz: It is stated that Cinder is made out of plasma. Keep in mind that even the coolest artificial plasma burns at temperatures nearing 5,000 Celsius. For any of you wondering, yes, that is a LOT. Boomstick: But want to know what makes Cinder even more fiery? His Instinct Mode, called... Pyromania! Wiz: Pyromania is basically just like Fired Up!... except it doesn't have a time limit. Boomstick: That's 5,000 degrees Celsius, burning without a time limit. How the characters in Killer Instinct don't melt instantly is beyond me. Wiz: Cinder has also shown to be quite a force to be reckoned with. He regularly squares off with Glacius, he has repeatedly defeated T.J. Combo with little effort, and he is somehow alive even though he's basically a walking 5,000-degree burning man. But most impressively is when he flew across a mountain range in only a few seconds. Calculating this feat, we have found that Cinder had to have been flying at around Mach Four. Boomstick: That's 5,000 degrees Celsius flying through the air! Take that! Wiz: However, interestingly enough, Cinder has inherent weaknesses to acid and even ice, for some reason. He also doesn't put too much focus on his strength or durability, preferring to overrun his enemies with his speed alone. This was likely why he was killed by Glacius in the now-retconned timeline. Boomstick: Still, if I were face-to-face with a flying ball of 5,000 degrees Celsius... I'd run the fuck away. You know, if I didn't melt first. Scorpion Wiz: In the world of Mortal Kombat, a tournament held every once in a while to decide if one realm should rule over another. Boomstick: And nothing more than many warriors joining, including the iconic yellow ninja from hell, Scorpion! Wiz: Scorpion, the yellow ninja from the Netherrealm was originally Japanese man named Hanzo Hasashi which literally translates to Full Scorpion Man. He was from a respectable clan known as the Shirai Ryu, the only people brave enough to stand up against the ruthless Lin Kuei clan. Boomstick: Though his father told him not to, Hanzo joined the Shirai Ryu as a means to make money for his wife and son. As a ninja assassin Hanzo learned Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts. He is bested known for his kunai-in-a-rope and the phrase that goes with it "GET OVER HERE!" which earned him his name "Scorpion". Wiz: When using the kunai, it impales the opponent and brings them closer for Scorpion to land a hit such as an uppercut or slashes from his blade. And speaking of blades, Scorpion utilizies several; among these include two long swords, dual katanas and axes. Despite his weaponry and kombat prowess, Scorpion was ultimately killed by Bi-Han AKA Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei, and his son and wife were murdered soon after. Boomstick: Then a sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi offers Scorpion a deal; in exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion would be resurrected into a phantom of the Netherrealm. And being a resident of the Netherrealm, Scorpion gains the common association with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Wiz: Scorpion is immune to the element and primarily uses it to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. Boomstick: He also gains teleportation, summon fire at will and create portals to the Netherrealm where he can literally drag his enemies to hell. However, it seems that his wraith powers and hellfire depend on his own emotional pain, as he must relive his greatest shame -the destruction of his family and clan- or witness his allies suffering in order to use it. Wiz: And although Scorpion was far from the most powerful combatant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he has defeated lethal warriors across multiple worlds. He´s conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs and eventually avenged his death by incinerating Bi-Han in the Netherrealm By doing so, Hanzo becomes more wraith like, surrounded by hellfire, and his powers increase tremendously to the point they can even exceed deities in combat like Raiden. Boomstick: But it turns out that that Sub-Zero guy was kind of innocent. The man actually responsible for the death of his family was Quan Chi. You know, that guy he swore himself to and has been working for this whole time? Man, Scorpion's kinda like the Charlie Brown of Mortal Kombat. Wiz: As penance for his mistake, Scorpion dedicated his life after death to protecting the late Sub-Zero's younger brother... Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Though he still found time for shooting three's, hitting homers, and hosting his own cooking show! Wiz: Aside from his weakness for the culinary arts, Scorpion's win-loss record is not as intimidating as you might think. But consider the outrageous scope of his competition. Although powerful, there is a drawback to every time Hanzo uses his powers; if he uses hellfire for too long, he risks being consumed by it, destroying his existence. Along with this, Hanzo's Scorpion persona can overtake him, resulting in him acting less reasonable and more hostile. Death Battle Deep beneath Ultratech Headquarters lies an area in what looks to be a volcano, within an Ultratech-built research facility of some sort. The facility appears to have been damaged by exposure to the intense heat of the volcano. Along the left side of the stage are capsules containing odd-looking organisms, various computers, and research equipment. The right side of the stage is a lake of lava and volcanic rock, which the fighters stand on. In the lava pool, there is a giant tower-like contraption with rotating cylinders containing coolant. Cinder is seen over watching the coolant system when suddenly a flame appears from the ground and bursts open as a man clad in yellow-black attire with a skeletal scorpion like pattern on his mask. Cinder: What the Hell are you doing here?! Scorpion stands in silence as he then casually walks over to one of the capsules and rips one out ignoring Cinder. Cinder: Uhh, hello? Anyone home? Scorpion stares at what he salvaged: Shinnok's amulet. Cinder then blasts a string of flame at Scorpion's hand, knocking the amulet next to the lava pit hanging on the edge of a rock. Cinder: Dammit, that was Ultratech property. Now I gotta go get it before it falls in. You're gonna have to pay for this property damage y'know. Scorpion: That amulet belongs to Quan Chi! It does not belong here for you to experiment on! Scorpion's fists light up in flames as he points his right fist towards Cinder FIGHT! Cinder shoots a pyrobomb at Scorpion's right hand who looks at it with curiosity and then fear as it explodes sending Scorpion crashing into the capsule. Cinder casually walks up to capsule and peers into it and sees an angry Scorpion laying down in it. Scorpion grabs Cinder's head and motions his Cinder's head onto the floor. Scorpion begins bashing Cinder's skull into the floor when Cinder attaches a pyrobomb on him. Scorpion tackles down Cinder right as the Pyrobomb was about to explode sending the two a long distance away from each other. Cinder quickly ejects himself up into the air and dives down towards Scorpion with a somersaulting attack during the moment Scorpion was getting his footing. Cinder ends off his somersault attack with an explosive collision of two pyrobombs right near Scorpion's face as he falls back down. The resulting explosion causes Cinder to swiftly move backwards as Scorpion is blasted away. Scorpion leaps with tremendous force aimed high up for Cinder as he drops his flaming fists and legs down onto the steel flooring via the quick dodge from Cinder. Cinder: What's the matter? Can't land a single hit on me?! Ha! I'm one of the fastest, and you won't be able to even land a single hit on me! Cinder elbows Scorpion in the neck staggering him backwards as the ex-military flaming man grabs a hold of Hanzo's skull for the purpose and attempt of crushing it with repeated and simultaneous knee strikes. After feeling satisfied kneeing the snot out of the Shirai Ryu clan leader, Ben Ferris cartwheel kicks Scorpion directly under his chin this time. Thus making it twice that the yellow clad ninja has been flown backwards. Cinder: Reject! Reject! Power Ranger Reject! Scorpion then starts to shake uncontrollably in anger as he gets up bursting in hellfire as he teleports behind Ben and punches the back of his neck. The sudden hit causes the eternally flaming Ben to reactively turn around and attempt to strike back at Scorpion only for the Yellow Ninja to teleport behind him once more. Scorpion takes this moment to nail 7 swift jabs straight into Cinder's back, arching Cinder's back. Scorpion underhook holds Cinder and lifts his hand to violently strike down his fiery hands directly at his skull and chest. Scorpion: You are nothing but a cocky bastard! Cinder gets back up laughing. Cinder: Such a reject to my eyes, i like that, but i'm turning up the heat! Cinder unleashes a blurry flare of fire around him that Scorpion ignores as he throws his hook and chain again. Cinder catches it this time and begins setting it aflame and using his own strength drags the chain and Scorpion towards his direction as he cartwheel kicks Scorpion three times then unleashes a string of flame to envelop then burst around Hanzo Hasashi. The ensuing blast causes him to be in a state of daze, confusion. Cinder then takes this opportunity to release the heat around Scorpion. CInder then shoots three Pyrobombs towards the undead ninja and slide kicks him flailing across the hard steel ground. Cinder kicks Scorpion's body then grabs him by the chest with two hands. He lefts go of one to aim his flamethrower at his face. Scorpion, even more angered decides to pull his mask off and unlease his hell fire against Cinder's flamethrower. The two different flames collide as they counter each other until both burn each other out resulting in a heatwave that knocks both combatants sliding back. Cinder: Damn! You should take a look in the mirror! I mean a flaming skull head? Really? I mean REALLY? Who do you think you are, Ghost Rider? Cinder starts to laugh as Scorpion is even more furious as he teleports to Cinder as Cinder is suddenly grabbed by the back of the head. Scorpion: TO HELL WITH YOU! Scorpion then drags Cinder straight to the Netherrealm. ---- Cinder is suddenly there by himself as he looks around and walks around to himself. Scorpion: This is where i was reborn. This is where YOU WILL PAY! Scorpion teleports right infront of Cinder who impales him with his long sword as Cinder gasps then Scorpion unleases out hell fire, Cinder did the same as if copying the ninja. Both unleashed their blazes of glory as they contended with each other trying to overpower the other's fire. Soon enough Scorpion's hell fire began to envelope around Cinder's plasma-like streams of fire, but before they could go any further Cinder had secretly shot several pyrobombs. The pyrobombs traveled into the middle of the flames and it exploded, blasting the flames away. Cinder pulls the sword out of him holding his abdomen, then he shoots more Pyrobombs at the Shirai Ryu Ninja which explodes on him. Cinder then turned invisible as if Scorpion could not see him as he looks around for his Human Torch like foe. Scorpion then walks around searching for Cinder then suddenly he hears something as he slashes downwards, thinking he has Cinder until he hears a ticking noise as Cinder reveals himself. Cinder: What an Idiot! Scorpion is then surrounded by Pyrobombs as they all denotate at him sending him flying but Scorpion regains his balance, but falls into some rocks. Cinder turns around thinking it's over and walks away. Cinder: Well that took good care of hi-'' Suddenly a Kunai impales into Cinder's spine through abdomen as he looks down. Scorpion had gotten out of his injuries and pulled Cinder close to him as Cinder quickly gets out as Scorpion charges up a Fiery Fireball along with Cinder's as it enlarges each other they shoot it at each other as it explodes in each others face. After the smoke cleared, Scorpion seemed alright, but as of for Cinder, he was on one knee feeling then he smirks. ''Cinder: What's wrong buddy, are you so mad about me being better than you that you're throwing a child tantrum? That's so embarrassing and hilarious! Oh I wish I had a camera so I could just capture this moment forever! Cinder then rises the temperature of his body so high that all across the Netherrealm, everything that was metal started to melt around, Scorpion gets out his Long Sword and each hit that he hits on Cinder would melt right on him, every weapon that Scorpion could throw at him would melt, it would blind Cinder after the last hit as Scorpion begins to absorb the flames and heat around him. Cinder quickly notices this and turns the tide of the flames as his fiery core ejects a concentrated stream of plasma to blast Scorpion away and into nothing but a steaming pile of nothing. Cinder had finally felt victorious finally as he turns away and begins to move on with his life as he could not find a exit to leave the Netherrealm, a haze of green smoke and what appeared to be a soul enveloped around the area where Scorpion once stood. And soon Scorpion reappeared, much to Cinder's surprise and anger, but before he could react the hellish ninja once again had absorbed the many flame and heat of their battle and from the Netherrealm. Scorpion: And now! You Die! Scorpion unleases a fiery blast from his palms and combining it from his mouth, disintergrating Cinder in proccess. KO! Scorpion then teleports away victorious as Cinder is nothing more than a pile of ashes. Results Boomstick: That was some hell-fire fight! Wiz: Cinder may have outclassed Scorpion in Speed, but Scorpion's Strength, Durability and other feats come in to play. You see when Cinder was transported to the Netherrealm, it states that Scorpion's powers increases the longer he remains in the Netherrealm. Boomstick: And all Cinder could do was mock Scorpion, but didn't have any physical to try to kill Scorpion, and since Cinder was nothing more than a cocky bastard, he couldn't find a way to beat Scorpion fair handed. Wiz: All it had to take was Scorpion to land the killing blow to end this match Boomstick: Cinder was burning bright, then his flames just burned out. He just couldn't take the heat. Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It shows youtube profile pictures of Violette1st and Wafflepwn and shows the main antagonists of the channel. William VS Stephen Quire Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Killer Instinct VS Mortal Kombat themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft VS Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Villain vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles